


Addiction

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Addiction, Community: flashslash, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flashslash Prompt 132- Set 2

Xander made sure to lock the bathroom door behind him, then he quickly undressed and inspected himself in the mirror. Most of bruises were old and fading, but there were plenty of fresh red marks that would soon turn brown or blue. And there were also plenty of cuts or a puncture mark or two, thanks to a certain vampire. It had taken all of Xander’s self-restraint to lock him up again afterwards.

He knew perfectly well they had to keep Spike under lock and key until they figured out how the First was getting into his head. A house full of young potentials would be a banquet to a normal vampire, let along the biggest, baddest evilest evil of all time.   
  
There was just something about Spike that Xander couldn’t resist. That was what made him go downstairs, time after time. That was what made him take down the mug of blood, instead of leaving that duty up to any of the others. There was the fiery look of bliss on Spike’s face from just seeing Xander. That was what made him go straight for the vampire-with-a-soul’s pants. The slip of a button and the pull of a zipper. The moist softness and mesmerizing, unnatural lack of warmth of cock and balls. The way that thin, muscular body jerked helplessly when having an orgasm.

Sure the chains hurt when they hit or dug into Xander. Sure the vamp’s teeth were just a little too sharp during kisses. Sure it was partly the danger that Xander was getting off on. Sure it was wrong on just so many levels. But, as he stood there stoically, patching himself up in the bathroom after another encounter, he knew he would go back again.


End file.
